


Seasonal Bleeding

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, One Shot Collection, Weechesters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Monson, Maine, si mangiano i bambini. Per David Bell, sedici anni da buttare, asma e occhiali spessi, non sarebbe poi un gran problema, se solo l'eco degli eventi non invitasse ospiti inattesi [<i>Seasonal Bleeding</i>, 31 ottobre 1995].<br/>
Betty parla con i corvi e sforna dolcissime frolle, sognando un amore che non sia un atto di rapina. La <i>bambina dei biscotti</i>, tuttavia, è un'amica gelosa, dalla fame implacabile [<i>Immagina i corvi</i>, 31 ottobre 1999].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho cominciato a scrivere questa storia il trentuno ottobre, illudendomi di riuscire a completarla in tempo per Ognissanti; poi si è trasformata in un atto d’amore nei confronti di King, Lansdale e Supernatural, e ho capito che mi sarei fatta prendere la mano.  
>  Nessun bestsellerista horror è stato torturato per scriverla.  
>  Nessuno degli eventi narrati è accaduto davvero, anche se Becky Rosen asserisce il contrario.

Fictional Dream © 2011 (13 novembre 2011)

Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester & co., Supernatural © Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, Warner Bros. Television.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _I'm a HE-ro!_  
Young Dean Winchester, _After School Special_ (S04E13)

Quando si parla del mestiere di scrivere, i più esordiscono con una clamorosa menzogna.  
  
 _È la penna che ha scelto me.  
È una vocazione, una chiamata alle armi.  
  
_ La verità è che chiami _predestinazione_ la tua profonda, invincibile vigliaccheria.  
Chi è lo scrittore?  
Un mentitore e un codardo; uno che al disturbo di vivere le parole preferisce il racconto; un ladro di vite altrui, di sogni presi in prestito e mai restituiti.  
  
Dalla pedana dei relatori, il pubblico è una massa indistinta, quasi fluida.  
La mia immaginazione – la stessa che mi dà da vivere – esorcizza così il terrore panico del giudizio collettivo.  
A poco più di trent’anni, sono quel che si dice ‘un autore _mainstream_ ’.  
Vendo tanto.  
Vendo bene.  
Ho due romanzi opzionati a Hollywood e una sceneggiatura in corso.  
Sono _arrivato_.  
Ecco, l’ho detto: sulla pedana dei relatori dovrei sentirmi a mio agio e orgoglioso e potente.  
  
George Stewart, il mio agente, mi ha pompato l’ego fino a un’ora fa, mentre una lussuosa berlina mi traghettava dall’aeroporto di Brunswick al Bowdoin College.  
  
“C’è il pienone, David. Sei la Lady Gaga dell’horror, cazzo!”  
  
George è di Los Angeles, sniffa coca e dorme un’ora a notte; a uno slang ‘giovane’ e a un pizzetto curato chiede di nascondere i capelli che non ha più e gli anni in eccesso.  
È tanto patetico da sfiorare il poetico, ma sa vendere: mi basta questo.  
Se mi accostasse a King, anziché a una marchetta pop, potrei persino volergli un po’ di bene.  
  
“Ripassiamo il programma, vuoi?”  
  
È una domanda retorica, perché certi riti non cambiano mai e l’ho scoperto a mie spese.  
Promuovere un libro è accettare un’operazione a cuore aperto senza anestesia.  
Scrivere è un mestiere solitario, egocentrico, onanista. Nel racconto ti masturbi con la proiezione mentale di quello che sei, che vuoi, che temi. Per vendere, però, devi uscire dal cono d’ombra in cui ti rannicchi per creare.  
Devi essere fotogenico, telegenico e spudorato.  
Devi accogliere con il sorriso anche la domanda più idiota.  
Devi puntellare di aneddoti la tristezza del tuo essere _normale_ , perché non siamo tutti Wallace e Palahniuk e Bukowski: ci sono anche quelli che pretendono di sopravvivere ai libri; quelli che vogliono una vita normale e godersi il successo.  
  
“Il Bowdoin è un covo di fighette ingessate, David. Quelli ti aspettano per metterti in crisi.”  
  
Conosco il genere: ventenni che sognano in grande e ti fanno una colpa per ogni copia venduta; intellettuali da salotto per cui riuscire a piazzare sul mercato due milioni di copie in sei mesi è quasi crocifiggere Cristo un’altra volta.  
  
“Devi rompere il ghiaccio, eh, David? Devi…”  
  
   
E poi ti ritrovi sulla pedana dei relatori, davanti a un mucchio di fogli che ti sembrano, all’improvviso, solo un mucchio di fogli.  
Non raccontano niente: né perché hai cominciato, né perché scrivere sia un’urgenza che rode da dentro; un veleno e un farmaco; una valida alternativa a un terrore senza rimedio.  
 _Quando guardi nell’abisso, l’abisso guarda in te_ : l’ha detto Nietzsche, prima di crepare matto come un cavallo.  
Mi chiedo se non abbiamo visto le stesse cose, noi due.  
Se la mia non sia stata solo fortuna, perché in quel nero seppia ho nuotato e sono riemerso.  
  
   
   
“Quando ha capito che sarebbe diventato uno scrittore?”  
A parlare è una ragazza dalla mascella forte e dai folti capelli rossi.  
Da come mi squadra – un misto di scetticismo e desiderio sessuale – il suo è un ‘ _lei_ ’ senza rispetto.  
Non si aspetta niente da me. Niente di quel che le interessa davvero: se ha letto un mio libro, è stato per denigrarlo sino all’ultimo segno d’interpunzione.  
“Non l’ho ancora capito, infatti.”  
La disarmo con un sorriso.  
Hai dieci anni meno di me, _bambina_ , e qualcosa vuol dire, te lo assicuro.  
Non abbasso lo sguardo, non spezzo il contatto.  
Il potere è un’illusione da venditore di fumo, ma io vivo di balle clamorose e so come gestirle.  
“Mi sono fidato di uno che sapeva fare bene il proprio lavoro.”  
Si alza un biondo atletico e belloccio. “Sta parlando di King?”  
Questo, almeno, è quel che vorrebbe chiedermi, ma ha la esse blesa: le mie orecchie registrano un terribile: _Schta parlando di King?_ che riciclerò senz’altro per qualche mio personaggio secondario.  
“Oh, no! Non può vedermi!” replico con piglio teatrale.  
È una mezza verità: ci siamo incontrati di rado, Stephen ed io, e la sua è stata l’indifferenza cortese di un vecchio leone sazio.  
King è un classico già da vivo; io sguazzo ancora nel limbo delle grandi speranze.  
La mia onestà recitata fa ridere tutti e gongolare George.  
Ho rotto il ghiaccio.  
Sono miei.  
“È stato il buon vecchio Joe a battezzarmi.”  
Gigioneggio con i nomignoli, perché sanno tutti che Lansdale è stato il mio padrino.  
“Avevo vent’anni e una cartella piena di racconti che solo una fanzine di serie Z avrebbe pubblicato; nemmeno a dirlo, ero convinto che fossero tutti capolavori, dunque li ho spediti al mio idolo.”  
Il pubblico tace, aspettando la rivelazione – le assemblee trasudano del desiderio di una verità dogmatica da divorare.  
“E Joe, con ammirevole cortesia, li ha letti tutti e me li ha rimandati assieme a un onesto, impietoso biglietto: _fanno schifo. Da un racconto horror, invece, mi aspetto che faccia almeno cagare_.”  
Imito il pesante accento di Joe. Calco su quel _cagare_ come un attore consumato.  
Sghignazzano tutti – anche la rossa per cui sono spazzatura.  
“Davanti a un rifiuto, di norma, due sono le reazioni del _Giovane Autore_.”  
Uso le maiuscole con ironia. Le preferisco all’ipocrisia degli apici.  
“O si grida al boicottaggio, perché un esponente della vecchia scuola non è stato in grado di cogliere il nostro _Genio_ – altra maiuscola – oppure si cestina tutto e si comincia a studiare.”  
Si alza un’altra mano: a parlare, questa volta, è un piccoletto con spessi occhiali da vista. “Che manuali consiglia?”  
Tipica deformazione da studente: si ragiona per paragrafi e pagine. I concetti non acclusi nel pacchetto non esistono.  
“Il primo consiglio che posso dare, è quello di cercare la Storia. Troppi pretendono di scrivere senza avere niente da dire.”  
E questo è il _Motto Fulminante_.  
Se non sai improvvisarne almeno uno a conferenza, ti conviene cambiare mestiere. L’aforisma è quello che rimane di una relazione di due ore; la pillola di saggezza a buon mercato che imbandisci in luogo delle portate che si aspettano.  
Sono un fast-food di terz’ordine, ma i miei stuzzichini restano imbattibili.  
“Mi sono chiesto: _ce l’hai davvero una storia che faccia cagare addosso_? Ce l’avevo.”  
  
Scrissi Lamia in due giorni.  
Lansdale mi rispose a giro posta.  
  
“ _Ragazzo, mi devi un paio di mutande_.”  
  
Tutto comincia da una battuta onesta e grossolana, come da una balla clamorosa: non ho mai trovato il coraggio di confessare a Joe che era tutto vero.  
Per primo, forse, sognavo di poterlo dimenticare.

*

Accadde il trentuno ottobre del millenovecentonovantacinque; avevo sedici anni, gli occhiali spessi e l’asma. Se esiste il cliché dello sfigato, ne vantavo le stigmate.  
“È la classica sindrome del brutto anatroccolo: l’abbiamo avuta tutti alla tua età,” tentava di rassicurarmi mia madre, senza ricordare la più impietosa delle leggi dell’adolescenza: perdi la fede partendo dalle verità a buon mercato dei vecchi.  
Le mie giornate sembravano un tunnel infinito, in cui le umiliazioni duravano troppo e le soddisfazioni erano inesistenti.  
Vivevo a Monson, sull’Hebron, uno sputo di case lungo la Route 15: un buco tanto asfittico che, a starci un anno, ridimensionavi il sogno americano. Non eravamo carne da telefilm, né da notiziario. L’ultimo delitto di cui si avesse memoria risaliva agli anni Sessanta ed era stato un incidente di caccia. Eppure, da un giorno all’altro, le strade cominciarono a tingersi di sangue.  
I giornali dell’epoca trovarono evocativo e pittoresco accostare il rosseggiare dell’autunno del Maine ai fatti che sconvolsero la nostra pacifica e sonnolenta comunità: _Seasonal Bleeding_ , lo chiamarono.  
Mio padre, sceriffo della Contea di Piscataquis, preferiva invece la retorica appassionata del pastore McDowell.  
“È una nuova strage degli innocenti; un castigo del Signore per tutti i nostri peccati!”  
Nell’autunno del millenovecentonovantacinque, infatti, tra Monson e Sangerville, morivano ormai quasi solo bambini.  
 _Morire_ , poi: la verità era che sparivano nel nulla per ricomparire… A brandelli.  
Una mattina Jimmy o Jackie o Annie ti salutavano con il loro sorriso sdentato, mentre si avviavano alla fermata dello scuolabus, e il giorno dopo recuperavi un piede, un orecchio, una gamba – se eri fortunato. Chiunque fosse il misterioso criminale che decimava le nuove generazioni della contea, non si limitava a uccidere, ma sbranava.  
L’orrore di quei fatti, tuttavia, mi coinvolgeva in modo del tutto superficiale, poiché l’incubo delle mie notti aveva ben altra natura, e poco importava che lo dividessi con chissà quanti adolescenti costretti a istruirsi, dunque obbligati a sfidare ogni giorno l’inferno.  
Senz’altro non mi sorprende che il primo grande successo di King sia stato una storia come _Carrie_ : se c’è qualcosa di spaventoso al mondo, quella è una High School americana. Tutta la violenza, la meschinità, il marcio profondo dell’essere umano paiono concentrarsi tra corridoi e armadietti, divise e chiacchiere, palestra e cesso.  
È lì che impari cosa sia la violenza, cosa l’emarginazione e quale, soprattutto, il prezzo della diversità.  
Mi sembrava un ossimoro ipocrita: in cosa un pazzo che massacrava bambini era diverso dall’infernale meccanismo che maciullava gli adolescenti?  
  
L’autunno rugginoso del Maine e l’aria tersa e fredda dei mattini d’ottobre rendevano – se possibile – ancora più acuta la sofferenza che mi procurava la vista della Foxcroft Academy, timpano di un candore immacolato su un laterizio color sangue secco. Là, oltre un prato curato al parossismo e un’illusione d’ordine da malattia mentale, si concentravano le poche ombre della mia infelice adolescenza.  
C’era Ted Winkler, quarterback della squadra di football: undicesimo grado all’anagrafe e umorismo da Kindergarten.  
C’era Sylvia Robinson, leader dei cheerleader, dunque una specie di divinità agli occhi del sedicenne che ero.  
C’era Aaron Lowerall, detto _Bello e Dannato_ , anche se il supposto maledettismo si sostanziava su una fronte troppo alta, un eccesso di gel e un’idea della moda ferma agli anni Settanta.  
C’era Lizzy Delacourt, o _Gola Profonda_ : un composto organico in cui occhi blu, stupidità e cattiveria si fondevano sino a generare un’arma di distruzione di massa.  
C’era Michael Johnson, soprannominato _Poi ti meno_ , per ragioni che immagino non ci sia bisogno di spiegare.  
C’erano senz’altro mille altre facce o nomi che il tempo ha polverizzato, ma che all’epoca mi sembravano fondamentali: abbastanza, almeno, da regolare la bilancia del mio umore.  
  
A sedici anni basta poco a trasformarti in una vittima; diventi un bersaglio mobile da un giorno all’altro e, se provi a interrogarti sui perché, è più facile che diventi matto che non padrone della verità.  
La risposta è di una limpidezza esemplare: una ragione non c’è mai; di tutti i sentimenti, anzi, l’odio è forse il più irragionevole.  
A sedici anni, un paio di occhiali possono fare la differenza tra il tutto e il niente; tra il gruppo dei fighi e quello degli sfigati.  
Io ero uno sfigato.  
A dispetto dei ragazzi che frequentavo, tuttavia, non ne ero fiero.  
Tra i nerd della Foxcroft ero il _poeta_ , perché fin d’allora mi piaceva giocare con le parole e qualche mio componimento – tra cui un sonetto dedicato alla nostra capo-cheerleader – era stato pubblicato sul quotidiano locale. Mentirei, tuttavia, se dicessi che quella di scrivere per mestiere fosse un’aspirazione giovanile, perché, come tutti i sedicenni, sognavo ogni notte di svegliarmi l’indomani capitano della squadra di football: volevo solo essere figo, nonostante l’asma e gli occhiali.  
Purtroppo per me, una notte di sonno non basta mai a trasformare le fantasie in realtà.  
  
Quando ti accorgi di essere un loser?  
Quando te lo scrivono sull’armadietto?  
Quando il solo posto che trovi a mensa è tra i paria dell’istituto?  
Quando l’unica ragazza cui piaci ha almeno venti chili in più del dovuto e tre diottrie in meno?  
Oppure quando ti capita davanti un vero figo, e capisci che sì, sono proprio un’altra razza?  
  
   
Dean Winchester arrivò alla Foxcroft che le lezioni si erano inaugurate da un mese.  
La lista delle scuole che aveva frequentato sino a quel momento impressionò il corpo insegnante almeno quanto – cito Mrs. Baumont – un’orgogliosa e spudorata ignoranza delle regole del vivere civile.  
Me lo ricordo come fosse ieri, il suo trionfale ingresso in aula: aveva la camminata di un cow-boy, il sorriso di un attore di soap e lo stile del giovane Springsteen.  
Così, almeno, decretarono le ragazze: a me parve solo un coglione nostalgico del rockabilly.  
  
“Sieda accanto a Bell,” sospirò Mr. Eriksson, che insegnava Algebra e ci odiava tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Dean si stravaccò al mio fianco, senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.  
“Perfetto,” pensai, “sentivamo proprio il bisogno di un altro pallone gonfiato.”  
Due minuti più tardi, tuttavia, il pistolero con il nome da fucile si divertiva a smentirmi in modo assai originale. Mentre Mr. Eriksson copriva di sgorbi la lavagna, arrestandosi solo, di quando in quando, per starnutire – era allergico al gesso o agli studenti, non ricordo; forse a entrambi – un rumore si sovrappose al silenzio sepolcrale della noia adolescenziale.  
“Ma… Che…”  
Vidi lo sguardo miope del professore puntarmi, poi scivolare alla mia sinistra; a quel punto mi volsi d’istinto e mi lasciai contagiare dall’ilarità isterica dei miei compagni.  
Winchester, liquefatto sul banco, russava con un tale accanimento da fare concorrenza al tosaerba del giardiniere. Era una scena tanto grottesca – l’ultimo arrivato che sbavava la formica incurante dei nostri sguardi attoniti; Eriksson rosso in viso, quasi stesse per avere un embolo – che mi dimenticai degli occhiali, dell’asma, di tutto.  
Restavo uno sfigato, d’accordo, ma, se non altro, non mi ero mai spinto oltre l’invisibile tabù del ridicolo.  
Dean Winchester, invece, era condannato.  
Così credevo, almeno.  
  
“Winchester!” tuonò Eriksson, e spezzò il gessetto con una tale rabbia che lo schiocco risuonò nel silenzio dell’aula quasi fosse un colpo di fucile.  
Fu allora che Dean si svegliò.  
“Che… Chi…” farfugliò, davanti a una ventina di facce sospese tra ilarità, sarcasmo e sacrosanta invidia, perché a sedici anni hai il senso dell’onore di un padrino da film, e non c’è nulla che possa spaventarti quanto una gogna pubblica.  
Winchester, però, che conosceva l’orrore vero – e presto mi avrebbe insegnato qualcosa sul terrore – non si curava di noi: era vivo, riposato e tranquillo come un neonato dopo l’ultima poppata.  
“È matto, prof? Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo!”  
Eriksson aprì la bocca, ma in luogo della reprimenda che ci aspettavamo, uscì un sibilo prolungato; un fischio esausto, da palloncino sgonfio. Quanto a noi, la voglia di ridere morì sul colpo, perché c’era qualcosa, in quel confronto, che si opponeva alla chimica delle relazioni accademiche cui eravamo abituati.  
Intendiamoci: scene del genere non erano infrequenti; c’era sempre il galletto cui piaceva alzare la cresta, per rendersi evidente agli occhi delle ragazze o per saggiare fino in fondo il lucidissimo potere della strafottenza adolescenziale.  
C’era, tuttavia, in quelle esibizioni, qualcosa di costruito e recitato ad arte.  
 _Guardami, sono quello che comanda_ , pareva dire il rivoluzionario di turno.  
A Dean, invece, non fregava un bel niente della nostra attenzione; voleva farsi una dormita: tutto qui.  
Nel volgere di qualche minuto, divenne il mio eroe – un eroe un po’ coglione, certo, ma pur sempre un eroe.  
“Fuori!” tuonò Eriksson, come si riebbe dalla momentanea apnea. “Fuori di qui!”  
Winchester non contestò la prevedibile ingiunzione educativa, e guadagnò la porta con quella sua camminata sbracata da cowboy hollywoodiano.  
L’aula non mi era mai parsa così vuota, né tanto noiosa l’Algebra, eppure cominciai a prendere appunti.  
“Magari, se…”  
Era un piano confuso, probabilmente patetico, ma al sedicenne che ero suonava convincente: se fossimo diventati amici, magari avrei scoperto il segreto di quell’aura da cattivo ragazzo vintage.  
Ho fondate ragioni di ritenere, tuttavia, che l’eco delle mie buone intenzioni non avesse sfiorato Winchester, perché non si prese il disturbo di aspettarmi: quando, alla fine della lezione, schizzai in corridoio per abbordarlo con la scusa dell’Algebra, Dean era piuttosto intento a verificare quanto profonda fosse la gola della nostra – sic! – _Gola Profonda_.  
  
   
“Non hai fame, David?” mi chiese mio padre quella sera, vedendomi cincischiare nel piatto il pasticcio del giovedì quasi dovessi scolpirlo.  
“Non molta,” bofonchiai, perché la malinconia dell’età mi faceva sentire un idiota senza speranza.  
Cos’ero, io? Una ragazzina alla prima cotta?  
Quel Winchester era solo l’ultimo acquisto di un liceo di stronzi: meglio per me che familiarizzassi subito con l’idea.  
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” rilanciai, cercando un diversivo.  
Tra me e mio padre non c’è mai stata una grande intimità – né venne dopo il trentuno ottobre millenovecentonovantacinque.  
Sedicenne, lo evitavo per il timore di specchiarmi nella sua delusione. Tre lustri più tardi, ho capito che eravamo solo diversi. Il mio vecchio, per altro, non ha mai fatto niente per cambiarmi, il che dice del suo amore più di qualunque abbraccio.  
Benché fosse un omaccione dai modi spicci, un incrocio tra un boscaiolo e un grizzly, i suoi sorrisi ti facevano pensare a un bambino troppo cresciuto, che faticava a contenere l’euforia. Quella sera, ad esempio, il semplice fatto che gli avessi domandato del lavoro, gli restituì l’entusiasmo di un ventenne.  
Anche _troppo_ , avrebbe chiosato mia madre, che non temeva nulla, ma trovava i dettagli di cattivo gusto, quale ne fosse la natura.  
“Un disastro,” mugugnò mio padre. “Ne abbiamo trovato un altro.”  
Posai la forchetta. “Tobias Rosenthal?”  
“No. Quello, per fortuna, se l’era solo perso la nonna dopo un bicchiere di troppo. Parlo di Hayden Dubois… O di quanto ne è rimasto.”  
Abbassai lo sguardo.  
“Charles?” lo richiamò mia madre – e i ‘ _Charles_ ’ di mia madre somigliavano a un’artigliata sulla lavagna.  
“Oh, finiscila, Meggie. Non è un bambino. Meglio per lui che impari subito a guardarsi alle spalle. Non si sa mai cosa o _chi_ …”  
Mio padre mi fece l’occhiolino; più che una lezione di vita, la sua era un’allusione politicamente scorretta: nel millenovecentonovantacinque, a Monson, Maine, i gay si chiamavano froci e l’AIDS veniva considerata la giusta punizione per chi usava il culo nel modo sbagliato.  
Se volevi guadagnarti la certezza di scandalizzare una signora perbene, tuttavia, quella era un’efficace scorciatoia: mia madre, infatti, sgombrò il campo indignata.  
Quanto a me, un sorrisino idiota fu quanto concessi all’astuto amo paterno.  
“Allora? Vado avanti?”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché dopo, te l’assicuro, avrai ancora meno voglia di quel pasticcio!”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle, senza guardarlo. Forse cercavo proprio un buon motivo per evitarlo; un motivo che non fossero le recriminazioni di un loser scaricato senza appello.  
“Questa volta non aveva molto appetito,” esordì mio padre. “Ha lasciato il banchetto a metà.”  
Arricciai il naso, ma non mossi un muscolo.  
“L’abbiamo riconosciuta dal fermaglio con la coccinella. Sai di cosa parlo, vero?”  
Hayden Dubois aveva sette anni, quando morì.  
La città era tempestata di volantini con la sua faccia. Sarebbe diventata una sventola, credo: aveva gli occhi di un verde incredibile.  
Tra i capelli – più rossi che biondi – spiccava una coccinella rossa.  
“Sì.”  
Non c’era calore nella mia voce; non la conoscevo e non riuscivo a sentirmi parte del dramma. L’ho detto: gli adolescenti sono egoisti ed egocentrici per definizione. Se mi fosse spuntato un brufolo l’indomani, probabilmente avrei pianto. Che ci fosse in giro Barbablù, be’… Magari era un problema per qualcun altro.  
“Le ha spaccato la testa e ha cominciato a mangiarla… Dall’interno.”  
Un leggero brivido scosse mio padre.  
“Se non mangi quella roba, potresti togliermela da davanti?”  
Non me lo lasciai ripetere due volte.  
“Il cervello, la lingua, gli occhi, tutto! Cristo… Chi farebbe mai una cosa del genere?”  
“O _cosa_ ,” chiosai, mentre consegnavo il pasticcio alla voracità del tritarifiuti.  
“Ci abbiamo pensato, sai? A un lupo… A un puma, magari… È arrivato persino un tipo dal Vermont con un arsenale che pare debba massacrare un mammut!”  
“Dai?”  
“John Winchester: nome da pistolero e faccia da matto. Come a dire che le grane non vengono mai da sole.”  
Mi uscì un sorrisino spastico, a dir poco imbarazzante. “A scuola c’è un nuovo studente. Si chiama Winchester anche lui.”  
“Potrebbe essere uno dei figli.”  
“Perché… Ne ha più di uno?”  
Mio padre si accese una sigaretta e annuì. “Un ragazzo che è la sua copia sputata, e un piccoletto che avrà adottato o rapito, visto che pare _normale_.”  
E così Dean aveva un fratello… Me ne importava? Non molto, per la verità.  
“Comunque è arrivato questo tipo, mentre ci occupavamo dei rilievi di rito… Io gli faccio: ‘ _Amico, non è proprio aria!_ ’, ma quello si piega su quel cazzo di macello senza battere ciglio.”  
“Uno tosto, eh?”  
“Più che tosto, matto. Se non altro, ha tenuto lontani i ragazzi.”  
“Dean non ci ha detto niente, a scuola. Si è pure addormentato in classe.”  
“Se è riuscito a farlo, dopo aver fiutato un simile casino, non è qualcuno che dovresti frequentare.”  
“Ma chi ci pensa? Ho parlato così, tanto per dire.”  
Un po’ di cenere cadde sulla tovaglia.  
“Non mi piace quello che sta capitando, David. Di pessime storie se ne sentono ogni giorno, ma dovrebbe esistere un limite al brutto. Al brutto, al crudele, al marcio. Qui dentro ce n’è troppo.”  
“E quel Winchester… Che dice?”  
“In che senso?”  
“È un cacciatore, no? Cos’è? Un orso? Un puma?”  
“Ha citato un’altra bestia, per la verità. Com’è che l’ha chiamata? Lavia? Lafa? Una roba del genere. E poi mi ha chiesto se c’erano greci o libici da queste parti.”  
“Perché?”  
“Nome da pistolero? Fantasie da fratellanza bianca, credi a me!”  
  
Il nome corretto era _Lamia_.  
Dei miei giorni di scuola, è forse tutto quel che mi è rimasto.  
  
L’indomani, alla Foxcroft, tirava un’aria da suicidio.  
Ottobre era agli sgoccioli. Nel giro di una sola notte, l’implacabile vento del nord si era mangiato tutti i colori dell’autunno del Maine. Spogli e desolati, gli alberi tendevano al cielo rami nodosi e residui di vecchi nidi. Sotto le nubi basse, di un bianco sporco e minaccioso, parevano penitenti disperati.  
  
“Era la sorella di Adrian Dubois, lo sapevi?” mi disse Bob Lancaster, il pettegolo ufficiale della scuola. “Adrian… Quello che dovrebbe tenere il discorso di commiato!”  
Sapevo chi fosse _Mister Perfezione_ , come lo chiamavo io: un fenomeno di bellezza, talento e QI sopra i centoventi.  
Se c’era qualcosa da vincere, potevi star certo che il suo nome c’era sempre.  
Se ti piaceva una ragazza, Adrian era di sicuro la sua prima scelta.  
Non lo detestavo, ma dire che provassi pena o dispiacere per la sua famiglia sarebbe stato troppo.  
Mi sentivo a disagio, quello sì; forse colpevole per aver preteso i dettagli cruenti di un banchetto infernale.  
  
La belva che aveva aggredito la piccola Hayden ne aveva spolpato il cranio, il braccio e la coscia sinistra. Brandelli di carne masticata e semi-digerita imbrattavano una superficie di due o tre metri di sterpaglia.  
La cassa toracica era stata divorata solo in parte, e mancava il cuore.  
  
“Il Preside ha indetto un’assemblea straordinaria per la terza ora,” continuava Bob, insensibile all’evidenza che non lo stessi ascoltando.  
“Saltiamo Chimica,” osservai distratto, cominciando ad armeggiare con l’armadietto.  
A un metro scarso dal punto in cui mi trovavo, Winchester si aggiustava il ciuffo per il gusto di farselo spettinare dai sospiri delle ragazze.  
Distolsi lo sguardo, sforzandomi di rimuoverlo dal mio orizzonte come un pensiero molesto; quando, tuttavia, ero ormai pronto a entrare in aula, mi sentii tirare per la felpa.  
“Scusa, Bell… Ti chiami Bell, vero?”  
Dean mi superava di un’intera testa ed era, più o meno, il ragazzo dei miei sogni – sarebbe a dire il David Bell che pretendevo di diventare.  
“Ho sentito che parlavate di un’assemblea, prima…”  
Annuii con espressione seccata. “Alla terza ora, perché?”  
Una luce oscena gli attraversò lo sguardo. “Perfetto… Così posso darmela a gambe.”  
“Non ti conviene; poi c’è Inglese e Mrs. Florence fa sempre il contrappello.”  
“Be’… Potresti coprirmi.”  
Gli uscì così, quasi fosse una proposta scontata.  
“Perché dovrei farlo?”  
Winchester si grattò pensoso la guancia. “Perché… È una questione di vita o di morte, ok? I dettagli potrebbero impressionarti.”  
Ecco qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto tenere per sé.  
“Sono il figlio dello sceriffo, bello. Non è tanto facile mettermi paura,” rilanciai con una sicurezza di facciata; poi, soddisfatto della parte che avevo recitato, riparai all’ombra di una noiosa lezione di Spagnolo.  
Che pensava di fare, Winchester? Dare una mano al padre? Mettersi alle calcagna del mostro di Piscataquis?  
Quel pensiero mi ossessionava, perché premeva nel punto più sensibile dei miei sedici anni: la curiosità, la voglia di rompere gli schemi e oltrepassare l’invisibile linea d’ombra tra il lecito e l’autolesionismo idiota di un quasi adulto.  
Se Dean era già di suo un personaggio interessante, per altro, le chiacchiere di mio padre avevano fatto il resto.  
Trascorsi le due ore che mi separavano dall’assemblea come in trance, elaborando congetture e propositi che non avrei mai tradotto in fatti.  
Ero un perdente dentro, più che per asma e occhiali. Era uno che sognava il rischio su fumetti di serie Z, ma che davanti a un cadavere spolpato – checché pretendessi di far credere – avrebbe dato fuori gli occhi.  
  
Winchester si trattenne dalle parti dell’aula magna quel tanto che l’avrebbe salvato dalle ire del corpo insegnante; appena prima che il Preside si annunciasse, tuttavia, tagliò la corda, ed io con lui.  
Per la prima volta in vita mia mi concedevo di aggirare le regole e seguire l’istinto – o un coglione figlio di un pistolero pazzo del Vermont.  
Dean si diresse al parcheggio della Foxcroft, si guardò un po’ intorno, poi, con invidiabile sangue freddo, puntò come un falco la Escort sfondata di Mr. Eriksson.  
“Ma… Vuoi rubarla?” gli sibilai alle spalle.  
Winchester mi lanciò un’occhiata tutt’altro che amichevole. “Vorresti? Sbaglio o ti piace fare la spia?”  
“Non sono uno spione,” ribattei piccato.  
Era uno scambio da Middle School, ma le battute che valgono il disturbo, chissà perché, abbondano solo nei libri.  
“Se provi a rubare quell’auto, però…”  
La Escort di Eriksson era un catorcio dell’Ottantacinque: aveva i sedili in finta pelle e i finestrini a manovella. Come se non bastasse, lo sportello, dalla parte del conducente, pareva il dorso di un rospo con l’acne, tanti erano i bozzi. Nemmeno a dirlo, si chiudeva male.  
“Però cosa?”  
“Portami con te, e terrò la bocca chiusa!”  
In compenso quella di Dean si allargò in una voragine oscena.  
“Sono serio. Non so cosa tu abbia intenzione di fare, ma m’interessa più di una stupida assemblea… E…”  
“E non sai quello che dici,” mi replicò con incredibile freddezza, prima si strattonare quel disastro di sportello.  
“Mio padre è lo sceriffo, te l’ho detto. Se vuoi finire dentro…”  
Non ero sicuro che un tipo del genere avesse la fedina penale immacolata, ma la carica di mio padre era tutto quel che potevo spendere in mio favore.  
“Cazzo, che nervi…” bofonchiò. “Allora entra… Dobbiamo passare a prendere Sammy.”  
Guadagnai gattonando il sedile del passeggero.  
Dean, per il quale – era evidente – le chiavi possedevano una loro utilità, ma non erano indispensabili, ci traghettò poco dopo sulla statale.  
  
“Quindi… Ce l’hai già la patente…” accennai, più per il desiderio di spezzare il silenzio che perché mi paresse un’informazione essenziale. Un tipo come Winchester, almeno, non si faceva senz’altro condizionare da un pezzo di carta o da un rettangolo plastificato.  
Gli andava di guidare? Lo faceva.  
Voleva rubare una macchina? _Il signore è servito_.  
A sedici anni non t’interroghi sulle premesse, se i fatti esauriscono da soli tutto quel che t’interessa.  
I fatti dicevano di un mio coetaneo che prendeva la vita a morsi, come non osavo fare io.  
Che quei bocconi fossero pieni di veleno, però, non lo sapevo.  
“Guido da quando arrivo ai pedali,” fu la replica evasiva che mi offerse, mentre ci avvicinavamo a Guilford.  
“Dove stiamo andando?”  
“A prendere Sammy, te l’ho detto.”  
“Chi è Sammy? La tua ragazza?”  
Dean sogghignò. “Se continua di questo passo, rischia di diventarlo, visto che è la persona con cui mi tocca stare la maggior parte del tempo… Ma no, è solo il mio fratellino.”  
C’era un’infinita tenerezza in quelle parole.  
C’era la dolcezza che a sedici anni non manifesti mai nei confronti dei più piccoli – non almeno, se hai l’aria di un figo.  
“Una palla, vero?”  
Dean mi fissò malissimo. “Non dire cazzate: Sam è davvero un tipo in gamba.”  
E il tono, questa volta, non era di quelli che ammettono repliche, tant’è che ammutolii.  
  
Guilford era invasa dagli uomini di mio padre: ogni incrocio era presidiato da almeno una pattuglia.  
Mi lasciai scivolare lungo il sedile, pregando che non mi vedesse nessuno.  
Il lupo mannaro dell’Hebron non mi terrorizzava quanto la prospettiva che qualcuno potesse riferire allo sceriffo della mia bravata. Mio padre non era severo, né violento, ma avrebbe passato la palla della rampogna educativa a mia madre, e mia madre…  
Immagino che non ci sia il bisogno di spiegare oltre.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto: questa non è roba da pivelli,” disse Dean, imboccando il viale del campus scolastico.  
Jerome Clark, il vicesceriffo, fumava a due passi dall’ingresso principale.  
Era un nero tarchiato, dagli incredibili denti bianchi. Quando era di pattuglia con il mio vecchio – un rosso pallido, che l’età aveva precocemente incanutito – li chiamavano la _Squadra Oreo_.  
Ora c’era il biscotto senza il ripieno ma nulla toglieva che fossi pur sempre nella merda.  
Dean abbandonò l’auto con la disinvoltura dei millantatori di professione. Incastrato tra il bauletto e il sedile, pregavo senza successo di ottenere l’invisibilità.  
“Non scendi?”  
“Quello è uno degli uomini di mio padre. Se scopre che…”  
Winchester sospirò con piglio teatrale. “Gli piazziamo una balla, no? Qual è il problema?”  
Il problema era un probabile psicodramma materno, ma, se l’avessi confessato, sarei passato da cacasotto senza prova d’appello.  
Non me lo potevo permettere.  
“Arrivo,” replicai a denti stretti.  
Se è vero che la fortuna aiuta gli audaci, il mostro di Piscataquis aiutò noi: non avevo ancora abbandonato l’Escort, infatti, che Jerome schizzava in direzione della propria auto imprecando nella ricetrasmittente.  
“Ne hanno trovato un altro,” mormorò Dean, incamminandosi per l’erta che conduceva all’edificio centrale.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Winchester, tuttavia, non si curò di rispondermi.  
Forse godeva nell’esasperarmi.  
Forse – e credo sia un’ipotesi più plausibile – la mia era una domanda molto stupida.  
“Perché non siete iscritti tutti e due alla Foxcroft?” lo incalzavo. “Sarebbe stato più…”  
Dean sospirò in profondità. “Perché non stai zitto?”  
Feci per replicare qualcosa, ma la vista del grosso sasso che palleggiava nel palmo mi dissuase.  
 _  
Vuoi vedere che sono una famiglia di serial-killer? Arrivano questi tipi dal Vermont e…_  
  
E Dean centrò con quel proiettile improvvisato uno dei finestroni del lato occidentale, prima di cercare rifugio dietro ai grossi contenitori destinati ai rifiuti della mensa.  
  
“Ma sei scemo?”  
“No, organizzato,” replicò serafico, aspettando che le inevitabili conseguenze del suo gesto ci raggiungessero.  
“Sam capirà di sicuro che…”  
  
“… Che sei un cretino!” fu l’amichevole asserto con cui si annunciò Sam Winchester, dodici anni e sguardo da vecchio. “Non potevi inventarti che avevo una visita medica?”  
  
Il fratello si grattò la nuca, fissando il cielo con aria evasiva.  
“E quello chi sarebbe?”  
Liberai un paio di colpetti di tosse introduttivi. “Sono Da…”  
“Il mio lasciapassare,” mi liquidò Dean. “Adesso lo accompagno a casa e noi…”  
“Non provarci nemmeno,” grugnii. “Quello che ti ho detto vale ancora. Preferisci che racconti a mio padre che hai rubato un’auto e…”  
Sam fissò Dean. “Sì, sei un cretino,” esalò.  
“Ma con cosa pretendevi che passassi a prenderti? Con l’autobus?”  
“Non dovevi passarmi a prendere. Dovevi restare a scuola. Papà ha detto che…”  
“Papà vuole che controlliamo il territorio! E come lo controllo il territorio se…”  
  
Ero diventato invisibile; nel palleggio delle recriminazioni, non era contemplato un mio contributo.  
  
“Volevo andare in biblioteca! Bobby dice che i libri sono i peggiori nemici dei demoni.”  
“Sì, ma da quant’è che Bobby non va a caccia?”  
  
Tossii ancora una volta.  
  
“Oh… Ci rinuncio. Papà se la prenderà con tutti e due, se…”  
“Gli dico che è stata una mia idea, ok? Gli dico…”  
  
Tossii per la milionesima volta.  
  
“Almeno sai dov’è papà ora?”  
“Ho una pista.”  
“Sì, come no…”  
  
“Insomma!” sbottai. “Posso sapere di cosa state parlando? _Controllo del territorio_ e _Bobby_ e…”  
  
Sam mi fissò con quell’aria saputa che usano i bambini quando vogliono farti detestare la categoria.  
“No, non puoi saperlo.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma non mi sovvenne niente di utile da dire.  
“È il figlio dello sceriffo,” puntualizzò Dean, quasi non ci fossi. “Se papà finisse nei guai…”  
  
Perché non ero rimasto ad annoiarmi all’assemblea?  
  
“Grazie ai tuoi piani, nei casini, di solito finiamo noi due,” replicò quell’ _adorabile_ dodicenne, prima di precederci lungo il viale che conduceva al parcheggio.  
“ _Simpatico_ , tuo fratello,” mugugnai a denti stretti.  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ce l’ha con te. Anch’io sarei nervoso, se fossi un ragazzino.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Sveglia! Qui si mangiano i bambini, se non te ne fossi accorto.”  
Per la prima volta cominciai a mettere a fuoco il problema.  
Sam si appropriò del posto accanto al conducente, retrocedendomi all’infamia dei sedili posteriori.  
“Quale sarebbe la traccia?”  
“Il vicesceriffo, di pattuglia davanti alla tua scuola, è schizzato via come un razzo non appena siamo arrivati noi. Per me è saltato fuori qualche altro corpo.”  
Deglutii con difficoltà. “Possiamo provare all’Appalachian Trail. È la zona in cui si è concentrata la maggior parte dei rinvenimenti.”  
Dean guardò il fratello come a dire: “ _Vedi che non è del tutto inutile?_ ” e mise in moto.  
“Ehi, aspetta! Dopo il quindici ottobre, quel posto diventa…”  
“ _Pericoloso_?” ironizzò Dean, riducendomi a un umiliato silenzio.  
  
   
Arrivammo – per fortuna – che i resti di Timothy ‘Timmy’ Darren erano stati già composti in un sacco nero; stando alle dimensioni di quell’orrendo fagotto, purtroppo, non avevano recuperato granché.  
Nessuno di noi tre scese dall’auto, perché non c’era più niente da vedere; in compenso, se era una lavata di capo che cercavamo, l’avremmo trovata di sicuro.  
“Perché non andiamo a mangiarci un boccone?” fece Dean, senza preoccuparsi di sembrare inopportuno.  
Avevo lo stomaco annodato e il pranzo era senz’altro l’ultima delle mie preoccupazioni, ma il sacrosanto terrore d’essere apostrofato come pivello (o piscialletto) mi sciolse la lingua. “C’è una tavola calda a un paio di miglia da qui. Se per voi va bene…”  
Dalla rapidità con cui Winchester mise in moto, dedussi che doveva ancora nascere qualcuno in grado di rovinargli un pasto; in compenso, guardarlo mangiare avrebbe distrutto l’appetito di chiunque.  
  
   
“Ma come fai?” gli chiesi, vedendolo addentare il secondo hamburger con doppio bacon.  
“A fabe cosha?” biascicò con la bocca piena.  
“Mangia come un maiale, lo so,” sospirò Sam, che, al pari del sottoscritto, costruiva fortini di crocchette per non prendersi il disturbo d’inghiottirle.  
Dean non si scompose. “Non posso andare a caccia con la pancia vuota.”  
“Non andrai a caccia. Papà ci ha solo chiesto…”  
“Papà, papà papà. Ti ricordo che a Hartford gli ho salvato la vita!”  
“E cosa sarebbe successo, se…”  
  
“Scusate… Potreste litigare in modo comprensibile, una volta tanto? Cos’è che sareste, voi? Una famiglia di bracconieri?”  
  
I fratelli si guardarono e ammutolirono di colpo, quasi la mia intromissione li avesse costretti a ricordare che erano _diversi_ , dunque dovevano stringersi in una solidarietà monolitica e discreta.  
“Una specie,” replicò evasivo Dean, prima di attentare alle mie crocchette.  
Ovviamente lo lasciai fare.  
  
   
   
“Che fai stasera, Winchester? Vieni alla mia festa?”  
  
In un corridoio come sempre troppo pieno, l’olimpo dei popolari dispensava inviti per l’immancabile festa di Halloween.  
Era difficile credere che qualcuno potesse aver voglia di ‘ _dolcetto o scherzetto_ ’, dopo gli ultimi eventi, ma la verità è che la memoria degli uomini è breve e selettiva. Nell’ultima settimana non c’erano stati morti, no? Forse il puma – o lupo, o orso – aveva tagliato la corda.  
Le lagne di un mucchio di bambini travestiti da fantasmi ebbe la meglio persino sul coprifuoco imposto da mio padre.  
Halloween arrivava una volta l’anno: perché distruggere il piacere di un macabro, carnevale pagano?  
  
“Non so… Magari se non ho da fare…”  
  
L’armadietto di Dean era a pochi passi dal mio.  
Non c’eravamo parlati granché dal giorno dell’assemblea, e le rare occasioni in cui era capitato, per altro, non erano state memorabili.  
Non mi evitava, ma non gli interessavo.  
Da un lato ero pronto a farmene una ragione; dall’altro, almeno un poco, sperimentavo il sordo rancore delle illusioni deluse.  
L’ho detto: ero un perdente; ero un ragazzetto invisibile, cui mancava il coraggio di agire da solo.  
Quell’unica deviazione dall’ordinato sentiero della banalità, tuttavia, mi aveva lasciato intravedere qualcosa di grande: volevo essere libero e selvaggio come un Winchester.  
  
“Avete ancora intenzione di andare a caccia?”  
Dean sussultò; la debolezza di un istante decise il resto.  
“Cosa?”  
“La bestia è ancora qui, e tu lo sai!”  
Lo strinsi all’angolo di un’evidenza che non era ancora abbastanza vecchio e scaltrito da simulare, tant’è che la reazione fu quella di una fiera braccata: mi afferrò per le spalle e mi schiacciò contro l’armadietto.  
“Se vuoi vivere, impara a farti gli affari tuoi.”  
  
Avevo appena cominciato a farlo, invece.  
Avevo appena intravisto l’adulto che sarei stato: un uomo incapace d’ignorare gli altri; un uomo che avrebbe piuttosto vissuto le storie di tutti.  
  
“Altrimenti?” balbettai.  
Winchester era un duro, ma la dialettica non era il suo forte: mollò la presa e imboccò il corridoio senza guardarsi indietro.  
“Wow,” sospirai come ripresi fiato. “Wow.”  
  
Gli avevo tenuto testa, né l’asma mi aveva impedito di avere l’ultima parola.  
Quel trentuno ottobre millenovecentonovantacinque sarebbe stato il mio _giorno speciale_.  
Non avevo del tutto torto, ma sbagliavo sui contenuti – e presto l’avrei scoperto a mie spese.  
  
   
L’idea prese corpo con la lentezza strisciante delle illuminazioni destinate a cambiarti la vita.  
Fu un brillamento imprevisto, dissennato come sei solo a sedici anni, prima d’imparare il valore della sopravvivenza.  
Timido e solitario, avevo sempre fissato la vita oltre un vetro spesso due dita: era stato quel vetro, tuttavia, che mi aveva insegnato a _guardare_.  
  
La reazione di Dean suggeriva una verità non equivocabile: quella doveva essere la notte di caccia dei Winchester.  
La tensione che avevo fiutato, il rifiuto opposto all’invito dei popolari, la violenza con cui, di fatto, mi aveva ingiunto di stargli lontano erano indizi che avrebbero rafforzato anche un’ipotesi meno solida della mia.  
Se era davvero in ballo qualcosa di grosso – come temevo e speravo – non sarei stato un semplice spettatore.  
Non in quell’occasione.  
  
“Mi porti con te?”  
La forchetta di mio padre incontrò la porcellana del piatto, liberando un suono acuto e sgradevole.  
“Sono troppo grande per ‘ _dolcetto o scherzetto_ ’ e non ho voglia di andare alla festa del liceo,” mentii. “Mi piacerebbe seguire da vicino il tuo lavoro, per una volta. Quale sarebbe l’alternativa, in fondo? Guardare ‘ _La casa_ ’ per la decima volta?”  
“La verità, David, è che di orrore ce n’è fin troppo di questi tempi. Non penso che…”  
“Quanto manca al college, papà? Prima o poi, là fuori sarò da solo. Non mi farebbe male avere un’idea realistica di come vadano le cose, no?”  
“E vuoi cominciare a farlo proprio la notte in cui tutti gli sciroccati del mondo piantano grane?”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. “Magari sono tra quelli.”  
  
Ed era vero.  
Dio, se non ero matto!  
  
Mio padre cedette: più della mia abilità retorica – inesistente – credo che a vincerlo sia stata la speranza di sentirmi ancora vicino. L’adolescenza è l’autunno di un genitore; è il momento in cui, come una foglia, ti stacchi dal ramo che ti ha cresciuto. Agli occhi del mio vecchio, dunque, quell’offerta interessata suonava come un promesso viaggio nel tempo; forse un ritorno ai giorni in cui, piccolissimo, mi perdevo nel suo cappello e mi entusiasmavo per una lucida stella d’acciaio.  
  
“Come non detto,” sospirò. “Preparati per le nove, e portati dietro un thermos di caffè bello forte.”  
Purtroppo per il mio vecchio, mancò il tempo di annoiarsi abbastanza da berlo.  
  
   
Era una notte freddissima e serena, di quelle che seguono le prime, abbondanti nevicate.  
Più che spettrale, l’atmosfera era festosa: lungo la statale, invisibile nastro d’asfalto inghiottito dal buio, le zucche somigliavano a cuori pulsanti.  
  
“Ricordi il tuo primo Halloween?”  
  
La voce di mio padre era morbida e distesa, piena del calore della nostalgia.  
Sorrisi. “Sì, me lo ricordo. Chuck Denker vestito da vampiro fu la prima cosa che vidi, e non volli più uscire da casa!”  
  
Poteva essere un ricordo umiliante, ma quanto l’aveva evocato gli conferiva tutt’altro sapore: diventava qualcosa di dolce, di tenero, di prezioso, di passato, eppure non perduto.  
Era l’infanzia che s’intravedeva ancora tra le pieghe dell’adolescenza, e che conservava intatta la magia delle emozioni autentiche.  
Mi chiesi se il mostro mangia-bambini non cercasse che quello: una luce nel buio.  
  
“Sembra proprio che non capiterà niente,” mormorò mio padre, quand’eravamo ormai quasi all’altezza di Guilford.  
La zona, poco abitata, alternava le rade e guizzanti fiammelle delle zucche all’oscurità impenetrabile dei boschi. Non lo avresti mai detto un posto ‘ _amichevole_ ’ per vivere, ma la notte di Halloween amplificava il disagio trasformandolo in inquietudine.  
“Chi sarebbe tanto matto, da…”  
Fu allora che cogliemmo un dettaglio stonato nella quiete immobile dell’ora: lungo la strada deserta procedeva un ragazzino. _Solo_.  
“Ecco cosa intendo quando parlo d’incoscienza,” ruggì mio padre, preparandosi ad abbandonare l’auto. “Con tutto quello che si sente in giro, lo mandano…”  
Il ragazzino imboccò il vialetto di un modesto villino, guardandosi attorno con aria circospetta.  
“Falso allarme… Anche se, cazzo, qualcuno dovrebbe…”  
Il mio vecchio continuava a parlare, ma avevo smesso di ascoltarlo da un pezzo, perché, illuminato dalla fioca lampada del portico, lo sconosciuto viaggiatore notturno mi era appena divenuto familiare.  
Era Sam. Sam Winchester.  
“Lo conosco,” mormorai. “E lo conosci anche tu.”  
Mio padre abbassò il finestrino e si sporse dall’abitacolo. “Sì… È il figlio del pistolero del Vermont. Credevo che alloggiassero in quel brutto motel sul lago. Ehi? Figliolo?”  
Sam, richiamato dalle nostre voci, si volse proprio mentre la porta di casa si apriva.  
Dall’altra parte…  
  
“Oh, Cristo!” bestemmiò mio padre, cercando la pistola nel bauletto dell’auto.  
Pietrificato dall’orrore, non riuscivo a impedirmi di guardare: la _cosa_ che incombeva sul fratello di Dean era la creatura più disgustosa che avessi mai visto.  
Il tronco ti faceva pensare a una vecchia sfatta, le cui mammelle vizze pendevano fin quasi al diaframma. La pelle, scagliosa come quella di certi rettili, aveva il colore della corteccia degli alberi; gli occhi sembravano flaccide uova sode appese a cordoli brunastri. In luogo delle gambe, una coda biforcuta frustava l’aria con terrificante violenza.  
Sam, paralizzato alla vista di un simile obbrobrio, era già alla portata della bocca della bestia, quando mio padre fece fuoco.  
Non avevo mai pensato al mio vecchio come a un eroe, perché era un tipo mite, poco incline alle vanterie. In quel momento, tuttavia, lo fu senz’altro.  
La _cosa_ – _Lamia_ – gli soffiò contro quasi fosse un gatto infuriato, prima di sferzarlo con la lunga coda scagliosa. Lo vidi volare via come un fuscello, schiantarsi in terra e lì restare.  
Immobile.  
Aprii la bocca per gridare, ma non ne uscì che un guaito ridicolo.  
  
“Cosa cazzo… Sam? Che diavolo combini!”  
  
Una voce imperiosa spezzò il silenzio della notte, anticipando l’ennesimo colpo di fucile.  
Questa volta, tuttavia, sulla pelle del mostro si aprì una larga ferita brunastra, dall’odore immondo.  
Fu allora che realizzai fin dove mi avessero spinto le gambe.  
Era troppo tardi per pentirsene.  
Senza pensare, afferrai la mano di Sam e cominciai a correre in direzione della statale.  
Due ombre emersero dal buio bituminoso della notte: erano Dean e suo padre.  
  
“Che…”  
“Non ora, ragazzo… Abbiamo un lavoro da fare.”  
  
John Winchester era quel che suo figlio sarebbe diventato, probabilmente, nello spazio di un decennio: un uomo pieno di ossessioni e d’incubi, ma dal sangue freddissimo.  
Dean, che lo seguiva con la fedeltà di un cane, aveva le pupille dilatate dal terrore.  
  
“È la cosa più schifosa che abbia mai visto, pa’,” lo sentii sussurrare.  
John gli rispose con un altro colpo di fucile, che fece liberare alla bestia un acuto inferocito.  
“E spera di non doverla rivedere, perché non ho la più pallida idea di come liberarcene!”  
Alle loro spalle, Sam ed io tremavamo come pulcini bagnati.  
“Cos’è?”  
La voce di Dean era inconsistente.  
“Una Lamia. Un demone mediorientale.”  
“E che ci fa nel Maine?”  
John Winchester esplose un altro colpo. “Mai sentito parlare di crisi economica?”  
  
Forse era una buona battuta, ma non rise nessuno.  
  
“E come l’ammazziamo, pa’?”  
John ci diede un’occhiata distratta.  
“Chiudi in macchina quei due e portami il falcetto. Il sale non è stato una cattiva idea, ma con l’argento si va sul sicuro.”  
Dean annuì, ritrovando nell’apparente tranquillità paterna il coraggio che il mostro gli aveva rubato.  
“Avanti… Mio padre sa sempre cosa fare.”  
  
Il mio, invece, era un cencio a terra.  
Inanimato.  
  
Sam rinsaldò la presa sulla mia mano: non disse nulla, ma fu come se i suoi occhi da vecchio mi avessero letto dentro.  
  
   
   
“Per favore… Non muovetevi da qui,” ci raccomandò Dean, dopo averci scortati sino a una Chevy Impala del Sessantasette.  
Nel bagagliaio di quell’auto c’erano più armi che nel deposito di un esercito.  
  
“ _Chi_ o _cosa_ siete voi?” osai chiedere a Sam, come fummo soli.  
Il fratello di Dean assunse l’espressione concentrata di chi conosce il valore delle parole e sa sceglierle con cura.  
“Cacciatori. Cacciatori della notte,” disse.  
  
 _Cacciatori della notte_.  
Suonava bene.  
Suonava tanto bene che, non a caso, divenne il titolo del mio primo romanzo.  
  
“Anche tu?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Faccio l’esca: ai demoni piacciono i bambini.”  
  
Quell’asserto, che avrebbe dovuto terrorizzarmi, m’inoculò una tristezza assassina, perché un ragazzino dovrebbe poter temere i mostri sotto il letto senza che nessuno gli insegni come ucciderli.  
Sam e Dean Winchester, invece, dormivano con gli occhi aperti e il fiato corto.  
  
“Da quanto è così?”  
Sam non mi guardò.  
“Da sempre,” aggiunse dopo un arco di tempo che mi parve infinito.  
Poi il fratello e il padre tornarono.  
  
“Mi è scappata, ma dubito che tornerà da queste parti,” disse John, ripulendo con un panno una sinistra lama ricurva. “Lo sceriffo è solo stordito. Quando si riprenderà, digli che l’ha investito un tipo col furgone. Dovrebbe bersela.”  
Annuii con un semplice cenno del capo: John Winchester non si preoccupava di metterti a tuo agio e i consigli suonavano come ordini insindacabili.  
“Per quel che riguarda il resto…”  
“Terrò la bocca chiusa,” balbettai.  
Anche a parlarne, dubitavo che qualcuno mi avrebbe creduto.  
  
Se ne andarono l’indomani, senza lasciare tracce, né recapiti.  
Alla Foxcroft si parlò ancora per un paio di settimane di Dean Winchester, poi anche il suo ricordo fu consumato e digerito.  
Avrei voluto lasciargli di me qualcosa in più della pallida ombra di un adolescente asmatico e cacasotto, ma avevo il buonsenso di sentirmi fortunato: nei film horror che amavo tanto, ai quattrocchi con inalatore non toccava mai una bella fine.  
La mia, invece, era solo un inizio; di cosa, non lo sapevo ancora, ma ero pronto a viverlo.  
Fino in fondo.

*

“Si è ispirato a qualcuno per costruire i personaggi dei fratelli Jacob e Charles Lucas, protagonisti de _I Cacciatori della notte_?”  
Sorrido.  
Mento.  
“Come avrei potuto? Se mai esistessero, sarebbero disoccupati. O qualcuno di voi crede davvero ai mostri?”  
Ridono tutti.  
George è fiero di me.  
Io penso al buio e ai mostri sotto il letto.  
Anche voi, mi raccomando: non spegnete la luce, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Potrebbe essere per sempre.


	2. Immagina i corvi

_This is why. This book. This is Dad’s single most valuable possession._  
 _Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here._  
 _And he’s passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off._  
 _You know, saving people, hunting things._  
 _The family business._  
Dean Winchester, _Wendigo_ (S01E02)

Immagina i corvi.  
Se ne stanno gonfi e austeri lassù, tra la crociera e il transetto, sui rostri fioriti della _flèche_ , tra i re o i pensosi doccioni che vegliano sulla città.  
Immagina i becchi lucidi, il piumaggio di un nero oleoso, gli occhietti implacabili.  
E ora immagina me, sospesa tra il Dio della cattedrale e quello che – _dicono_ – vive sotto i pilastri del Cielo: una tela da ragno, un bisturi tra le labbra e qualche problema a calcolare (sospesa) la migliore saturazione per la soluzione al carbonato di ammonio.  
   
Quando siedo il sabato sera ai tavolini de ‘La Fontaine’ per il gusto di perdermi nelle vite degli altri, c’è sempre un uomo che dal menu ordina un boccone di me: un morso dell’omelette più disgustosa di Francia.  
   
 _Il tuo nome?_  
 _Cosa fai?_  
 _Vivi da queste parti?_  
   
Sorrido – ho fossette irresistibili, denti perfetti, labbra da putto.  
Non racconto mai la verità, se non per un dettaglio.  
   
 _Restauro mostri._  
   
 _No, non ci credo._  
 _Ma dai!_  
 _Sei una modella, no? Sei così bella._  
   
Invece no. Sto bene solo lassù, tra il pensatore e l’arpia, il divoratore e la chimera.  
Respiro libera tra chi mi ricorda chi sono: un orrore dalla bella faccia e gambe lunghissime.

*

Non sono sempre stata la regina dei corvi di Parigi. Mentre annuso la polvere di ‘Shakespeare and Co.’ nei giorni brumosi di novembre, mi sorprende anzi la nostalgia di una lingua che non parlo da quasi venti anni; la lingua con cui ho imparato a sognare e poi a chiamare per nome i miei incubi.  
Per questo, forse, ho scelto il silenzio tessuto dalle parole di una terra non mia: perché _lei_ non possa trovarmi ancora.  
Perché non ceda alla tentazione di un nome dolce come una frolla, letale come veleno.

*

Mancavano un paio d’anni allo scoccare del fatidico duemila, quando accadde; vivevo ancora a Cape Elizabeth, nella contea di Cumberland (Maine), borgo da cartoline illustrate e inverni freddissimi.  
Unica figlia del Reverendo, sono cresciuta contando i morti, perché la mia camera, che il _Buon Pastore_ pretendeva spoglia come la cella di un penitente, affacciava sul minuscolo cimitero lungo lo Spurwink River (1).  
Anche allora vivevo giorni di nebbia e di corvi. A differenza dell’esule che sarei diventata, me li tenevo dentro – a marcire. A intossicare.  
   
La notte in cui il vecchio pretese che ne baciassi il cazzo rugoso – una salsiccia violacea, dalla cappella flaccida – mia madre non c’era già più: i pettegolezzi di Cape Elizabeth la davano in Florida con Reinhard Coleman, l’affascinante campeggiatore che per tutta l’estate aveva riempito di rossori e sospiri la nostra minuscola comunità. Io, che l’avevo vista – scalza – di notte, costeggiare il fiume, la sognavo angelo di un Paradiso d’alghe.  
 _Chissà, forse se l’è presa il mare_ , mormorava talora qualcuno, se era certo che non potessi udirlo. _Nessuno se l’è presa, si è regalata_ , urlava la voce della verità nella mia testa.  
Suppongo che ne avesse abbastanza di quanto il Reverendo regalava al suo gregge privato. I morti – è noto – sono vicini molto discreti.  
   
Prima, dunque, venne la richiesta di un bacio su quella triste, spellata testa di cazzo.  
Poi cominciò a ficcarmelo dentro, quasi fossi un’altra moglie arresa cui imporre il sacrificio di tutte le Eva del mondo.  
Avevo tredici anni e i pensieri frullavano come ali di corvo. Il rumore mi salvava: mentre il vecchio mi scopava, diceva tre _Pater noster_ e un’ _Ave Maria_.  
Una storia di abusi, la mia? L’ennesima favola nera d’America?  
Forse. O forse no: sono nata il trentuno ottobre del millenovecentoottantaquattro, un minuto prima della mezzanotte.  
Anche a non credere alle coincidenze, quanto sarebbe capitato sembrava scritto nelle mie stelle maledette.

*

A Cape Elizabeth ci conoscevamo tutti, vale a dire che ciascuno custodiva per sé indicibili segreti, ma credeva di poter dominare quelli degli altri.  
Ricordo Florence Rosenthal, che se ne andava in giro dipinta come un pagliaccio, per nascondere i lividi che le procurava il marito almeno tre o quattro volte al mese; Adrian Kupper, il nonno ideale, ma non per i tre, quattrocento ebrei che aveva sulla coscienza.  
E che dire di me? Bettina Mary Kenean? La figlia del Reverendo, certo, ma soprattutto una porta sempre aperta a qualunque voglia.  
   
La mia era stata la parabola esemplare della bambina abusata: pur di scollarmi di dosso l’odore del vecchio, ero disposta a regalarmi a chiunque. _Alla fine_ – mi dicevo – _smetterò di sentirlo_.  
La verità, come scoprii a mie spese, era un’altra: non avevo più una pelle sotto la quale nascondermi, perché l’avevo venduta tutta.  
Fu per questo che _lei_ venne?  
Non esisteva più un posto nel quale potesse nascondersi e dormire.  
   
La prima volta in cui la incontrai, mancavano due giorni al mio quattordicesimo compleanno. La nebbia s’insinuava tra le tombe con le sue dita stracciate, spandendo ovunque un penetrante odore di fumo e di alghe. Era una ragazzina fuori moda, esile e graziosa: me la trovai davanti mentre mi grattavo la coscia attraverso le calze smagliate – _mai fare sesso sulla scogliera, Betty. Ti ritroverai con un granchio nel culo._  
La sigaretta pendeva dalle dita, recitata, anziché fumata. Osservavo un decoro formale tanto maldestro che era facile dimenticare la coda di cavallo e le ginocchia ossute per annegare in un paio d’occhi affamati.  
   
“Ce l’hai un biscotto da darmi?”  
   
Sollevai lo sguardo: _calzette rosa_ tendeva la mano, incurante del mio sguardo buio, del rossetto sbavato lungo la guancia e del rimmel che la sfregiava viscoso, quasi fosse la lacrima di un patetico Pierrot.  
“Non mangio biscotti,” risposi e sbuffai un anello di fumo per darmi un tono.  
 _Calzette rosa_ incurvò le labbra – aveva qualcosa di disarmante e di morbido, benché ossuta come un uccellino implume.  
Mi guardava, il visino basso e una ridicola fiducia depositata sul fondo degli occhi di un blu scurissimo, quasi nero.  
“D’accordo, vediamo se riesco a trovare…”  
Mi volsi, ma lei era sparita.  
 _Puff_ : notte e nebbia ovunque.  
Tornò la sera dopo e l’altra ancora: illuminata dalla fioca lanterna del portico – il Reverendo non tollerava simboli pagani nella sua proprietà, anche se era solo l’indegno affittuario di un certo _Padreterno_ – sembrava più adulta e sfacciata.  
Le offrii le frolle migliori, perché di me non pensasse (come tutti) ch’ero vuoto a perdere, ma mi sognasse come la fatina dei biscotti.  
 _Cookie_ , cominciai a chiamarla tra me.  
 _Cookie_ : un pensiero di zucchero, finalmente.  
   
 _Credevo_.  
   
Una settimana prima di Natale trovarono mio padre appeso a uno degli alberi del nostro minuscolo cimitero.  
La neve era già caduta e tutti i colori sembravano più brillanti e più vivi, persino quelli di chi era già morto: il cielo azzurro, il bruno tignoso dei castagni, il rosso che colava dal capo del _Buon Pastore_ , spaccato in due come un’anguria matura.  
E in terra, come tanti delicati sassolini, i confetti che decoravano i biscotti della festa.  
In pochi, nondimeno, li notarono: un grosso corvo nero li becchettò via tutti.

*

La morte del vecchio sconvolse la sonnolenta quiete di Cape Elizabeth, ma non me: forse perché venne all’improvviso, forse perché non avrei più dovuto spellarmi sotto la doccia nel tentativo di cancellare quell’odore.  
Forse perché avevo quindici anni e non pensavo ancora che fosse troppo tardi per ricominciare.  
   
Come sempre accade dopo una tragedia, la comunità mi si strinse attorno. Il prezzo del non esserci, del resto, sarebbe stato troppo salato persino per chi, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva invitato le figlie a non imitarmi.  
Di parenti, che potessero prendersi cura di me nell’immediato, non ne avevo: c’era solo una lontana cugina di mio padre che, dopo aver sposato un francese, viveva da tutt’altra parte del mondo, né sembrava intenzionata a peggiorare la propria esistenza facendosi carico della sottoscritta.  
Non me la sentivo di biasimarla: le sue ragioni avevano la nobiltà dell’onesto che mancava a molti dei miei concittadini. A me, però, restava l’inevitabile limbo di una _group home_ (2) o il purgatorio del pubblico affido.  
Le cronache erano piene di copioni altrettanto desolati: un’infanzia di solitudine seminava alberi storti, di cui ti accorgevi sempre quand’era troppo tardi.  
   
 _Erbacce infestanti come la mia Cookie?_  
   
Il giorno in cui il Reverendo tornò alla polvere, pensai con inquietudine al fatto che fosse scomparsa da almeno una settimana.  
La pala cozzava con un rauco _tonk tonk_ contro il suolo indurito dall’inverno.  
Dietro gli occhiali da diva, avevo gli occhi asciutti: a inumidirli, la preoccupazione per una bambina sconosciuta, amante dei biscotti.  
   
“Ho parlato con gli altri membri del consiglio cittadino, Betty. Se sei d’accordo, abbiamo pensato che potresti vivere con me. Finché tua zia non verrà a prenderti o finché lo vorrai, naturalmente. Come sai, sono sola e…”  
   
Ad apostrofarmi, incurante della mia ostentata indifferenza, fu Joanna Carpenter, preside della High locale e, a quanto pareva, potenziale affidataria della sfortunata orfana.  
Mossi appena il capo, come un corvo, poi gettai un pugno di rena sabbiosa sulla bara del Reverendo.  
 _Polvere alla polvere_ : era confortante immaginare che il tempo avrebbe disintegrato anche quella triste cappella rugosa.

*

Sam e Dean Winchester entrarono nella mia vita, quando non avevo quasi più paura di chiamarla tale: noiosa, prevedibile, eppure rassicurante come può essere solo la _regola_.  
Dopo la scomparsa di mia madre, ero vissuta in un mondo senza diritto, perché non c’era niente di _dritto_ nell’utero velenoso di cui ero prigioniera.  
Ora avevo pane caldo a colazione, una stanza troppo rosa e persino un coprifuoco.  
Potevo trasformarmi nella brava ragazza che il vecchio non avrebbe voluto. Lo desideravo, forse, per quella stessa ragione.  
   
Miss Joanna Carpenter era una serena e appagata zitella. Allora la guardavo con la diffidenza tutta adolescenziale per i cliché felici, quello scetticismo autolesionista che dismetti solo quando sei grande davvero e scopri nella mediocrità l’unico merito di vite a perdere.  
Era corpulenta, non grassa; forse l’aggettivo più adatto sarebbe _densa_ : la guardavi e avevi l’impressione di fissare una succulenta gelatina alla frutta.  
A mio modo le volevo bene, ma non so quanto abbia colto di un affetto che filtrava stentato da una cordigliera di musi lunghi e arbitrari silenzi. In mia difesa posso solo dire che è dura avere quindici anni, essere quella ‘facile’ e vivere della carità di una preside quasi cinquantenne: le voci ti avviluppano come la tela di un ragno, finché non sai più distinguere tra fantasia e realtà, il viscoso scintillio di un filato immaginario e la saliva che t’inumidisce il viso.  
Nonostante avessi smesso di svendermi per una sigaretta, di fumare scomposta tra gli scogli in attesa del brufoloso in fregola di turno, restavo Betty _Hole_ (3), una fica calda, quella sempre _disponibile_. Quando avevo deciso di danneggiare la mia reputazione perché nessuno mi pensasse più come la figlia del _Buon Pastore_ , non mi ero preoccupata della prima, spietata regola della fama: è come la fame di un bulimico e non ha fondo. Soprattutto non c’è nulla che resista al candeggio come una grassa macchia d’infamia.  
Ero stata stupida – ero disperata – e ora dovevo rassegnarmi: per quanto m’incipriassi le piume, il nero avrebbe sempre preso il sopravvento.  
   
   
“Non curarti di loro. La maldicenza ha tante declinazioni, ma è volubile. A quest’età è facile stancarsi dei vecchi bersagli e cercarne di nuovi.”  
   
Joanna me lo ripeteva ogni mattina, davanti a un piatto di uova strapazzate e bacon croccante; mentre immetteva la sua Subaru color ciliegia nel vialone che conduceva al campus; mentre la radio passava per la ventesima volta gli ‘N Sync.  
Quelle stesse parole, scandite con il tono freddo delle collere trattenute a fatica, commentarono lo sgargiante cartellino rosso con cui mister Cornell – _Letteratura inglese due_ – mi aveva spedito nel suo ufficio, dopo che, all’ennesimo gesto osceno, avevo scelto di comportarmi come un corvo: e beccare. No, non cavai un occhio a Jerome Burbank – anche se avrei voluto – ma schiaffeggiarlo con una selezione scelta di narrativa patria mi parve un ripiego soddisfacente. Per il momento.  
   
“Betty, per quanto dura possa essere la vita, non siamo belve feroci. Non puoi reagire alla stupidità superficiale di un tuo coetaneo…”  
 _Applicando la pena di morte?_ Errore: _io_ potevo. Avevo persino già fatto qualcosa di simile, anche se non lo sapevo.  
   
A testa bassa, giocherellavo con le unghie e pensavo ai giorni che mi separavano dalla notte di Halloween, dai biscotti che avrei infornato per la mia unica amica: una bambina sola, persa nella nebbia dell’autunno. Proprio come me.  
Fu allora che qualcuno bussò alla porta della Presidenza, presentando due facce sconosciute.  
   
Il mio primo incontro con Sam e Dean Winchester fu segnato, insieme, dal sollievo e dall’imbarazzo: sollievo, perché i rimproveri di Joanna mi strizzavano il cuore come filo spinato; imbarazzo, perché avevo quindici anni e il maggiore dei fratelli era il ragazzo più bello che avessi mai visto – affascinante, almeno, come nessuno dei _cuccioli_ di cui ero stata la nave scuola.  
Provai a guardarmi con i suoi occhi: la divisa castigata, la coda di cavallo, la pelle bianchiccia e tutt’altro che perfetta di un’adolescente ordinaria. Per la prima volta dopo secoli provai nostalgia per il trucco pesante e le calze smagliate di una puttanella da Taxi Driver (4). Avevo quindici anni, l’ho detto, dunque potevo concedermi di non essere molto intelligente, né attenta ai dettagli. In caso contrario, ad esempio, avrei capito subito che, quando entrava in conto Sam, Dean non tollerava distrazioni.  
Era alto, aveva begli occhi, ma la sua arma migliore era il sorriso: per assicurare al fratellino la protezione perpetua della preside, ne sfoderò uno che trasformò la mia povera Joanna in pappa d’avena. Me la vedo ancora, massiccia e strizzata in un virginale cardigan color ciclamino, abbassare lo sguardo e sfumare dal rosso al porpora come una matricola davanti al quarterback del liceo.  
Sam, un sedicenne anonimo, con lo sguardo triste di un randagio, spostava il peso da un piede all’altro e sembrava solo chiedersi quando sarebbe finita quella ridicola pantomima.  
   
 _Ci siamo appena trasferiti blah blah blah._  
 _Sono il tutore legale di mio fratello blah blah blah._  
 _Contiamo di fermarci sino alla fine dell’anno blah blah blah._  
 _Sammy è sveglio, ma ha un carattere un po’ chiuso._  
   
Spiegazzavo il bordo della gonna, nella vana speranza di farla risalire abbastanza da mettere in mostra il pezzo forte della mia anatomia – le cosce – quando Joanna mi costrinse a tornare sulla terra.  
“Se ne occuperà Betty. _Vero_ , cara?”  
Sussultai in modo tanto repentino che quasi mi rovesciai dalla sedia.  
“Eh? Che?”  
Joanna socchiuse le palpebre. “ _Vero_ che aiuterai Samuel ad ambientarsi nella sua nuova scuola?”  
Ecco qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato della mia burrosa tutrice: doveva avere un gran senso dell’umorismo. Solo quello, almeno, giustificava ai miei occhi una simile richiesta.  
Come poteva chiedere a me – proprio _a me_ – la disadattata per eccellenza, di gestire l’ _adattamento_ dell’ultimo arrivato?  
Non era nemmeno abbastanza carino da valere il disturbo. Il fratello, invece…  
   
   
“Non sei obbligata: tanto non resterò comunque abbastanza da farmi qualche amico.”  
   
Sam Winchester mi sorprese da subito con una qualità che strideva con il suo aspetto dimesso, l’invisibilità del secondogenito mal riuscito. Sebbene fosse il fratello a ostentare l’aria pericolosa del cattivo ragazzo da telefilm, il vero duro era lui; duro, onesto, brutale senza filtri – e, in apparenza, almeno, persino senza rimorsi: all’impacciata recita che tentavo di tenere in piedi, nella speranza, forse, che Dean mi notasse, rispose tagliando i cordoni che sostenevano la quinta.  
Giù il sipario e tanti saluti.  
   
Purtroppo per lui (per me, per _tutti_ ), fu proprio quanto accese la mia curiosità.  
 _Ma tu guarda_ , pensai. _Ho una brutta fama, ma solo perché sono bella e ho quel genere d’esperienza che attira i ragazzi. Tu sei un brufoloso sottosviluppato e decidi d’ignorarmi, nonostante mi sforzi di sopportarti?_  
Sì, sembrava proprio di sì.  
Se c’era una sicurezza che la mia (brutta) vita mi aveva offerto sino a quel momento, quella era – per usare un eufemismo – l’irresistibile voglia di buco dei maschi. Il _mio_ irresistibile buco nero.  
A Sam, però, pareva importare solo dei libri: più che studiare, ingoiava nozioni, con la furia di un vagabondo cui sia offerto un pasto decente dopo anni, ma che non sa quanto presto si ripeterà il miracolo.

*

Frequentavamo insieme i corsi di Letteratura inglese, Scienze e Geografia: abbastanza perché fosse erudito sui miei trascorsi ogniqualvolta la lezione offrisse l’occasione (Hester Prynne, il peccato e la vergogna; l’apparato riproduttivo; Amsterdam e il suo quartiere a luci rosse). Non si volse mai nella mia direzione, mostrando di aver colto l’imbeccata: in compenso trovò il modo di proteggermi senza che dovessi dirgli _grazie_. Forse il fratello avrebbe alzato la voce, usato le mani, percorso la via che a un ragazzo sarebbe parsa più diretta e facile.  
Sam era intelligente, persino troppo per i suoi anni e giocò d’astuzia: spostò il fuoco. Prese a sedersi sempre nel banco accanto al mio e ad alzare la mano come un professore tentava di sondare le nostre competenze; sapeva tutto, aveva un’opinione su tutto, era il migliore di tutti.  
Non è difficile indovinare il corollario di un simile atteggiamento all’interno di un ecosistema di maschi alfa il cui QI medio non arriva a ottantadue: si dipinse un bersaglio addosso. Un bersaglio tanto vivo da eclissare la mia lettera scarlatta.  
Non è bello, né facile essere la puttanella del liceo, ma sapete che può accadere al secchione di turno, soprattutto se è l’ultimo arrivato?  
Prima gli vandalizzarono l’armadietto, poi gli nascosero le scarpe da ginnastica; infine gli offrirono un intruglio di lombrichi frullati, che Sam bevve in un’unica sorsata, senza battere ciglio, né vomitarsi addosso.  
   
   
“Perché?”  
   
Gli sbattei davanti il vassoio semivuoto, mentre sedevo al suo tavolo, incurante dell’invito che non avevo ricevuto e che non intendeva porgermi nell’immediato futuro, stando almeno all’occhiata che mi diede.  
“Perché _cosa_?”  
“Ho capito a che gioco stai giocando: non sono stupida.”  
Sam abbozzò una specie di sorriso. Per la prima volta mi accorsi che, dietro qualche brufolo di troppo, c’era un ragazzo piuttosto carino.  
“Invece sì,” rispose. “Mi piaci e non te ne sei accorta.”  
Il mio mento raggiunse le ginocchia. Sam rise – non una smorfia: una risata autentica, questa volta. “Ci sei cascata: è che detesto i bulli.”  
Non risposi subito – dovevo ancora digerire la delusione del ‘ _ci sei cascata_ ’ – ma tentai comunque.  
“Non li sopporti, perciò te li tiri contro? Complimenti, davvero una scelta intelligente.”  
Sam inghiottì un grosso boccone di maccheroni, ruminandolo con soddisfazione. “Non sono un problema per me. So tenere a bada i seccatori.”  
“Sarà…”  
Cominciai a mangiare: era la prima volta in cui non pranzassi sola da che avevo inaugurato la mia vita da liceale. La prima volta in cui la sbobba della mensa mi parve persino passabile: probabilmente perché il condimento era quello giusto.  
   
Non so se diventammo amici – gli piacevo: ne ero certa – ma cominciammo a trascorrere insieme non solo le ore obbligate delle lezioni in comune, quanto soprattutto i tempi morti che avevo sempre digerito a fatica.  
Parlavamo di tutto e di niente. A volte passavo un’ora o due sulle gradinate dello stadio per guardarlo giocare a calcio. Era bravo e questo contribuì a rendere l’ostilità dei suoi persecutori troppo blanda per attirare l’attenzione del corpo docente. L’avevo sottovalutato: ci sapeva fare con gli adulti e persino con i pericolosissimi atleti ritardati che componevano l’aristocrazia dell’High.  
Ci sapeva fare con me e questo mi confondeva più di quanto non volessi ammettere.  
   
“Siete orfani anche voi?”  
La biblioteca era deserta. Sam mi dava ripetizioni di algebra, anche se aveva fiutato da un bel pezzo la truffa: sbagliavo di proposito equazioni che persino uno scimpanzé avrebbe risolto a occhi chiusi.  
“No, mio padre è vivo.”  
“Allora perché stai con tuo fratello?”  
“Dobbiamo proprio parlare di mio padre?”  
La voce di Sam salì di tono, ma fu il suo sguardo a spaventarmi: era buio. Nero come solo quello dei corvi.  
“Scusa,” balbettai. “Nemmeno io vorrei parlare del mio.”  
Sam scrollò il capo. “Scusa tu. Non andiamo molto d’accordo e allora…”  
“Però ti ha cresciuto bene.”  
“Non sarebbe comunque merito suo.”  
   
Quella sera, a cena, sfruttai un terribile, provvidenziale privilegio: interrogai Joanna. Se Sam nascondeva qualcosa, pretendevo di saperlo. Avevamo molto in comune, noi due: e quando due ferite si somigliano a tal punto, cominci a pensarle come sorrisi.  
“Sapevi che il padre dei Winchester è vivo?” lanciai con recitata noncuranza.  
“È un ex marine, ora fa il cacciatore di taglie, per quanto ho sentito. Al momento dovrebbe trovarsi da qualche parte in Oregon.”  
Deglutii a fatica. Joanna sorrise. “Mi chiedevo proprio quando avresti cominciato a farmi il terzo grado. Quel ragazzo ti piace, non è vero?”  
“Io…”  
“Non è un problema: piace molto anche a me.”

*

L’ultimo giovedì d’ottobre comprai due tipi di farina, confettini colorati e canditi, persino un’enorme zucca. Imbrattata di giallo sino ai gomiti, non mi accorsi della nebbia che saliva, né dello squittire discreto del campanello di Joanna.  
“Cominciano presto con la questua dei dolcetti,” la sentii commentare. “C’era una bambina davvero graziosa alla porta, che cercava un biscottino, ma le ho detto che non ne avevamo.”  
“Hai fatto bene,” risposi sovrappensiero, mentre completavo la mia lanterna capolavoro. “Volevo invitare Sam, domenica sera… Così sgranocchiamo qualcosa, guardando un film dell’orrore. Ti darebbe fastidio?”  
Avevo appena commesso due imperdonabili errori: ignorato _Cookie_ e promesso a un altro i suoi biscotti.  
Il prezzo della nostra alleanza.  
   
“Il trentuno è il mio compleanno,” esordii, non appena Sam fece il proprio ingresso in aula per occupare il solito banco. Vidi il suo sguardo posarsi sul pacchetto che vi avevo deposto. “E saresti tu, allora, a farmi un regalo?”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. “Sono solo biscotti. Li ho preparati io.” Poi, senza riprendere fiato: “Ti andrebbe di cenare a casa mia, domenica sera? Joanna non c’è: il consiglio cittadino organizza sempre un piccolo party per Halloween e non tornerà prima di mezzanotte.”  
Sam non rispose subito, ma, quando venne, la replica fu quella che avevo sperato: _sì, mi piacerebbe molto_.  
Finalmente cominciavo a respirare aria pura, non solo nebbia. Non solo ombre.  
“Sarà divertente, vedrai.”  
Lo credevo davvero. Che illusa.  
   
 _Cookie_ tornò nel pomeriggio, fedele e paziente. Voleva darmi una seconda possibilità o ricordarmi che c’era? Che avevamo un legame, noi due?  
Immersa nella vasca da bagno, mentre Britney Spears miagolava molto oltre il livello di guardia, non sentii il campanello nemmeno quella volta. Quando Joanna mi chiese se non potesse distribuire qualche frolla ai bambini del vicinato – perché non disse ‘bambina’? Perché non mi permise di maturare almeno un sospetto? – le risposi con un secco _no_.  
Quelli erano i biscotti per Sam. I biscotti _di_ Sam.  
   
E poi arrivò domenica. Arrivò il trentuno ottobre millenovecentonovantanove.  
   
L’aria odorava già di neve e, lungo la scogliera, i rifiuti del mare galleggiavano tra onde lunghe e gomene sfilacciate. Il faro sembrava stagliarsi troppo bianco contro il cielo plumbeo, grigio e compatto quasi avessero cementificato la piscina azzurra dei giorni migliori.  
 _Una tempesta in arrivo per Halloween? Che banalità_ , pensai, mentre passeggiavo lungo la banchina, sbuffando nuvolette di vapor d’acqua.  
Mi sorpresi a fischiettare una canzonetta da due soldi, la testa vuota e insieme piena d’immagini insolitamente brillanti.  
Forse Sam sarebbe rimasto per sempre a Cape Elizabeth.  
Forse non saremmo più stati semplicemente amici.  
Forse un giorno avrei avuto una vita banale e sfornato biscotti per una nidiata di bambini con i miei occhi e il suo sorriso.  
Forse ero una stupida sentimentale, ma avevo quindici anni e non volevo pormi il problema.  
   
Il regalo di Joanna era stato un abito da prom che persino Barbie avrebbe giudicato gonfio e rosa oltremisura, ma serbai per me quelle considerazioni, come l’intenzione di riesumare lo stile della vecchia Betty _Hole_ per incoraggiare un timido adolescente.  
A differenza di un paio d’anni prima, tuttavia, volevo essere seducente perché m’interessava davvero sedurlo: non era solo una fuga disperata da me stessa.  
   
Allora non sapevo che dalla pelle non c’è scampo, soprattutto da quel che c’è sotto.  
   
Sam arrivò alle cinque in punto, annunciato dal doppio colpo di clacson del fratello.  
“Fate i bravi, mi raccomando,” urlò Dean. “Sono troppo giovane e fico per diventare zio.”  
“Non fare caso a lui: è un coglione,” disse Sam, porgendomi un bouquet di roselline. Sembrava imbarazzato e fu quasi una carezza, perché Sam Winchester non abbassava la guardia per niente, eppure io l’avevo disarmato. Ero importante?  
Non avevo mai avuto un primo appuntamento. Conoscevo notti d’angoscia e sogni bagnati, la noia prevedibile di un dolore che significava poco e niente: ormai violata, non ero né viva, né morta, ma un pezzo di carne sul banco del macellaio di turno.  
Con Sam i miei quindici anni acquistavano senso e sfumature riconoscibili. Erano gli stessi che cantavano le pop star e raccontava la televisione via cavo.  
Anni di sole e non di nebbia.  
   
In salotto avevo disposto con cura i biscotti, apparecchiato la tavola, preparato un blockbuster che – speravo – non avremmo visto.  
Sam si guardava intorno con il disagio ansioso che racconta molto di un ragazzo, se solo hai buon orecchio. Più lo studiavo, più mi piaceva: i gesti lenti, il suo rispetto, la discrezione con cui aveva saputo leggere tra le voci e trovarmi, infelice, imperfetta e vergine all’amore che non conoscevo.  
“È la mia prima festa di Halloween,” disse all’improvviso.  
“Sul serio?”  
“Di solito vado a caccia con mio padre.”  
“Una scelta strana.”  
“Sono strano anch’io.”  
“Non più di me.”  
Sorrise – e ogni volta era un piccolo sole che mi scivolava nel petto. Non era retorica da romanzo, ma la splendida realtà di un’emozione senza _se_. Senza compromessi.  
“Ho sfornato quattro tipi di biscotti. Spero che ti piacciano.”  
Il campanello cominciò a trillare per l’ennesima volta, ma lo ammutolii con un paio di forbici: via la corrente, via la seccatura.  
Volevo essere dolce come frolla e sciogliermi nella sua bocca. _Cookie_ , però, non era d’accordo: se la fatina dei biscotti non l’avesse sfamata, avrebbe dovuto mangiarla.  
Non c’era altra via.  
   
Quando andò via la luce, Freddy Krueger non aveva ancora preso fuoco e Sam era ormai a portata delle mie labbra. I suoi capelli avevano un buon odore, la sua pelle – pelle di un ragazzo senza voglie pericolose – era morbida e tiepida. Gli sfiorai la guancia e mi uscì un risolino stridulo, colmo di un angosciato desiderio.  
Non ero abituata a chiedere: davo ( _mi_ davo) e basta. Ora volevo che anche lui avesse un morso di me – forse la parte migliore.  
“Sarà saltato un fusibile,” dissi. “C’è un temporale in arrivo.”  
   
“Peggiore di quello che credi,” mormorò una voce nel buio, mentre la porta d’ingresso si spalancava, vibrando sui cardini.  
   
Illuminato dalla tempesta elettrica, Dean Winchester somigliava a uno spettro. A terrorizzarmi, tuttavia, non fu tanto la sua inaspettata epifania, quanto il fucile a canne mozze che brandiva come se dovesse stanare un puma.  
“Che diavolo fai?” gridò Sam. “Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?”  
Dean raggiunse il centro del salone e strattonò il fratello con una prepotenza che non mi piacque affatto. “Io, almeno, riesco ancora a ragionare con _quello di sopra_ ,” fu la secca replica. “Scommetto che _tu_ non ti sei accorto di niente, vero?”  
La corrente tornò per un paio di minuti. Dean era uno straccio zuppo e si guardava attorno con i nervi a fior di pelle.  
 _È matto_ , pensai. _Ecco perché Sam non vuole parlare della sua famiglia. È perfetto per me, perché è storto, come me_.  
“Ma che avrei dovuto notare? E poi guardala: l’hai spaventata a morte!”  
Sam mi prese la mano ma Dean non mutò atteggiamento, né abbassò la canna del fucile.  
“Sono almeno due giorni che il campo elettrico della città è impazzito e tu lo ignori? Merda, c’è una tale puzza di ozono in giro, che persino il cacciatore più scarso del mondo sarebbe corso a fare il pieno di sale.”  
“ _Sale_? Che c’entra il…”  
La luce si spense di nuovo.  
“Come l’hai evocato? Hai fatto uno stupido giochetto con le tue amiche, magari usando una tavoletta ouija?”  
Dean era furibondo. Non odiava me, credo, quanto il fatto che avessi trascinato il fratello nell’occhio di un ciclone che solo lui era stato in grado di cogliere.  
Troppo tardi, però.  
La porta d’ingresso cominciò a sbattere, finché le cerniere non cedettero. La pioggia, tanto fitta da ricordare un’impenetrabile cortina di nebbia, zuppava il tappeto e si allargava in tentacolari pozzanghere. Le lanterne della via languivano spente, ma le guizzanti serpentine, che pennellavano di bianco la notte, bastavano a illuminare l’ultima ospite della serata: quella che nessuno aveva invitato.  
“Perché non vuoi più darmi i biscotti?” singhiozzò _Cookie_ , prima di lanciare un urlo acutissimo.  
Sam mi abbracciò e Dean ci fece scudo con il proprio corpo, mentre esplodeva un paio di colpi.  
Non volevo guardare, ma non potevo impedirmi di farlo: _Calzette rosa_ sembrava illesa e ci fissava con occhi color buio – non neri: senza fondo.  
“Devi dirmi come l’hai risvegliata, perché possa…”  
Accadde in un attimo: vedemmo il corpo di Dean staccarsi da terra e schiantarsi con tale violenza sulla tavola da spezzarla a metà. Sotto le luci impazzite del lampadario, briciole di biscotti schizzavano ovunque, esplodevano le vetrinette della credenza di Joanna e i leziosi gattini di porcellana acciambellati sui ripiani della libreria.  
 _Cookie_ era una furia elettrica, simile alle folgori che spezzavano a metà il cielo: saettava e devastava ogni angolo del salone, furibonda, mentre Sam mi tappava la bocca, per soffocare le mie grida isteriche.  
Era me che cercava: il mio odore di solitudine e biscotto.  
A salvarmi la vita, quella notte, fu la paura: mi pisciai addosso e _Cookie_ non riuscì a trovarmi.

*

Alla polizia raccontai che una banda di sadici mascherati aveva assaltato la casa, mentre Sam ed io guardavamo un film; che il fratello era intervenuto per difenderci, avendo però la peggio.  
Non ebbero problemi a bersi la storia: il referto di ricovero di Dean era più eloquente di qualunque testimonianza.  
   
   
“Che hanno detto i medici?”  
   
Fu Joanna ad accompagnarmi alla casa mobile dove vivevano i fratelli Winchester: le vacanze autunnali erano cominciate e avevo domande che non potevano attendere la ripresa delle lezioni.  
Al posto della Chevy Impala di cui Dean era tanto geloso, stava un pickup malandato.  
“Non c’è bisogno che mi aspetti,” dissi alla mia tutrice. “Troverò un passaggio o prenderò l’autobus.”  
Jaonna si fece pregare un po’, ma alla fine decise di assecondarmi.  
Non sapevo cosa dire, né come scusarmi, perciò scelsi il più banale degli esordi.  
Sam, immobile sull’uscio del misero surrogato di casa, aveva l’aria di chi non dorme, mangia o parla da troppo tempo.  
“È arrivato tuo padre, vero?”  
Continuavo a incalzarlo, perché non sopportavo tutto quel silenzio.  
“È con Dean,” disse alla fine. “In ospedale. Spero che non lo strapazzi troppo.”  
Aprii la bocca, ma le parole non uscirono comunque.  
“Gli ho detto che ha dovuto agire senza un piano, perché la situazione era fuori controllo, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni.”  
“Mi sembra una bella stronzata.”  
Sam fece spallucce. “Be’, mio padre è uno stronzo, se vuole.”  
Esitai, poi cercai la sua mano.  
“Tuo fratello mi ha fatto delle domande, ma io non le capivo. Continuo a non capire, anzi: cosa abbiamo visto domenica?”  
Sam sgombrò un divano dall’aspetto vissuto – munizioni, una pistola e un machete: il partito repubblicano sarebbe impazzito per la loro famiglia.  
“Non so quanto possa riuscire a spiegarti e, soprattutto, a risultare credibile.”  
“Potresti provarci, almeno.”  
Mi tremavano le mani, la voce, _tutto_. Tremavo come una foglia e non per il freddo.  
“Noi siamo una famiglia di cacciatori.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Ma non di taglie: noi cacciamo _cose_.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Cose maligne. Come quella che ci ha aggredito.”  
“ _Cookie_ è… Lei…”  
“ _Cookie_?”  
“L’ho chiamata così: le piacevano i biscotti e allora…”  
   
Non so come abbia potuto decifrare le mie parole; tra singhiozzi e borbottii sconnessi, la verità uscì fuori come il rutto di un ubriaco: sonora e maleodorante.  
Partii da quel nome dolce, per arrivare al boccone velenoso che nascondeva: mio padre, il suo possesso malato, il sesso salato sotto un cielo pallido d’inverno.  
Sam non m’interruppe mai, né mi fece domande; ascoltava e annuiva, di quando in quando, con la lentezza sconsolata dei vecchi.  
“Ricordi quando l’hai vista la prima volta?”  
Annuii: puoi dimenticare tutto, ma non il momento in cui ti vedi senza pelle.  
“Credo di aver capito cos’è successo. Hai detto che la tua vecchia casa era vicina a un cimitero, no?”  
“Sì. Pensi che sia un fantasma?”  
Sam scosse il capo. “No, non uno comune, almeno, o i colpi di Dean l’avrebbero fermata: invece era resistente al salgemma.”  
“Allora?”  
“Credo che _Cookie_ sia solo la forma in cui gli spiriti da te evocati si manifestano.”  
“Io non ho evocato nessuno spirito. Dio… Nemmeno credo a queste cose!”  
“Fai male,” rispose Sam. “Perché ci sono davvero.”  
“Ne parli come se avessi potuto scegliere. Come se fosse _mia_ , la responsabilità di…”  
Sam aprì la porta, senza guardarmi. “Nasciamo _tutti_ con una colpa tatuata addosso. Non so perché vada così, ma me ne sono fatto una ragione. Anche a chiedere scusa per tutta la vita, basterebbe? Pensi che serva, Betty?”  
Non avevo una risposta da dargli. Non ce l’ho nemmeno ora.

*

John Winchester ascoltò con attenzione il racconto del figlio e ci ordinò di non allontanarci dall’ospedale: aveva del lavoro urgente da sbrigare e la _zavorra_ non era ammessa.  
Non mi sfuggì l’espressione mortificata di Dean, né quella rabbiosa di Sam, ma erano affari di famiglia: gli estranei non avrebbero mai penetrato quel lessico segreto fatto di amore, prevaricazione, egoismo e rinuncia.  
“Credete che vostro padre ce la farà?” chiesi con un filo di voce.  
Rispose Dean per entrambi: “Ha ammazzato cose peggiori.”  
   
La caccia si concluse all’alba del giorno dopo: me lo scrisse Sam, in un biglietto dal quale non ho mai avuto il coraggio di separarmi.  
   
 _… Il tuo dolore li ha svegliati, Betty, e li ha alimentati sino a trasformarli in quella creatura: una specie di Golem spiritico, se conosci la leggenda._  
 _Nel momento in cui gli hai offerto da mangiare e poi un nome, è come se l’avessi legato a te con un doppio filo._  
 _Probabilmente sei speciale davvero, perché non è qualcosa che potrebbe fare chiunque. In futuro fai attenzione, d’accordo? Guarda sempre nell’armadio e sotto il letto :-)_  
 _Comunque non ho mai mangiato biscotti buoni come i tuoi._  
 _Sam_  
   
Quando corsi a cercarlo, il piazzale prospiciente la casa mobile era deserto; la pioggia, che continuava a cadere incessante, aveva cancellato ogni traccia della famiglia Winchester.  
Mi lasciai cadere a terra, nel fango molle, mentre la nebbia saliva e mi entrava nel naso.  
Diluviava anche lungo le mie guance, quando _lei_ tornò, ma fui brava, come mi aveva chiesto Sam: strofinai le palpebre e accettai con coraggio il peso di quella solitudine.  
Immaginavo corvi neri.  
Potevano bastare.  
   
   
 **Note:**  
(1) È una licenza narrativa: la Spurwink Church è un edificio storico, in uso alla collettività, ma non più utilizzato per riti religiosi dalla fine degli anni Cinquanta del Novecento.  
(2) Si tratta di un’istituzione che negli Stati Uniti ha, di fatto, sostituito i vecchi orfanotrofi: un alloggio nel quale, sotto la sorveglianza di operatori specializzati e assistenti sociali, i ragazzi conducono una vita comune. Di solito la residenza è temporanea, in attesa dell’affido in famiglia.  
(3) _Hole_ , in inglese, vuol dire _buco_.  
(4) Cito qui il ruolo che valse all’allora tredicenne Jodie Foster la sua prima nomination all’Oscar. 


End file.
